


Adeste fideles

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Christmas Truce of 1914, Horstebert, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: Karl Daniel Horstmayer is relatively sure that it all began the moment the french officer, light-footed and elegant, in his beautiful dark blue uniform, stepped out of the trench and joined him and Mackenzie in the middle of no man’s land.





	Adeste fideles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xsunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsunny/gifts).

> This is a gift for you, Sunny. Although it doesn't have the delicious whumps we talked about in the past few days. But I hope you like it anyway.

Karl Daniel Horstmayer is relatively sure that it all began the moment the french officer, light-footed and elegant, in his beautiful dark blue uniform, stepped out of the trench and joined him and Lt. Mackenzie in the middle of no man’s land. After that, champagne and a general relaxation have done the rest.

Karl loves his wife fervently and deeply. But the sight of a beautiful man never leaves him untouched. And so one thing comes to another.

The peace they arrange with each other lasts beyond the Christmas days. And nobody of the High Command of their armies notices what's going on. What is not retold, or is proclaimed to relatives and family in letters, does not exist. The main problem that becomes apparent after 2 days is that they are no longer able to shoot at each other. The finger does not want to bend, the heart is no longer filled with hate, the war finds no place in the soul. And so people sing together, they exchange presents and food, they play football together. Karl finds himself looking for Audebert's company. They speak French together. Sometimes Karl mixes in a word or sentence in German into the conversation because he realizes that Camille René likes it. And eventually there are random touches. More and more of them. And longer lasting ones.

Ponchel sighs and tries to argue with his lieutenant.  
"Mon Lieutenant, this is our last bottle of the delicious 1890s and even if he is your friend, he is a German and ..."  
"Give me the bottle and shut up," Audebert says softly.

It’s the deepest night. Snores are heard from the surrounding trenches. Ponchel looks out over the trenche’s edge. There they are. Standing in the middle of No Man's Land. The Oberleutnant and the lieutenant. The German and the French. The enemy and one of them.

  
"What's up?" asks Father Palmer, who apparently can’t sleep.

"They're holding hands again," says Ponchel grimacing.

  
"That's better than shooting at each other," says the priest grinning. "It seems I made a mistake and went to sleep in the wrong trench.” He snickers again. “Good night." He climbs up and then walks past Horstmayer and Audebert, who hug each other tightly while being engaged in a gentle kiss. They don’t see it, but he blesses them in passing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on Tumblr: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
